


Do you read me?

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Кто ты такой, и где мой Доминик? Верни мне моего Доминика!





	Do you read me?

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминаемая песня в тексте: Ghinzu - Do You Read Me

\- Что ты там все бормочешь? - нахмурился Мэтт, глянув в сторону Дома – тот сидел рядом и качал головой и ногой в такт, глядя в иллюминатор. Доминик его не услышал – в ушах были наушники, и Мэттью недовольно поджал губы и тоже отвернулся, уставившись в проход между сидений, слыша тихое мычание Дома и пытаясь распознать мелодию. Он знал ее, слышал – точно, в этом у Мэтта не было никаких сомнений, и это только еще больше напрягало, как и попадающая на периферию зрения дергающаяся нога Доминика. Мэттью схватил его за голень, останавливая движение, и уставился на удивленного Дома, вынувшего наушник из уха.  
\- Прекрати, пожалуйста, - попросил Мэтт.  
\- Убери руку, - процедил Доминик, нахмурившись, и дернул ногой.  
\- Ты чего? - усмехнулся Мэтт, отпустив его, но Доминик, ничего не ответив, снова уставился в иллюминатор и сунул наушник в ухо. - Дом, ты чего? - повторил Мэтт, потянув его за рукав.  
Доминик повел плечом и совсем развернулся к нему спиной, едва умещаясь на кресле на боку. Мэтт, совсем не понимая, что сделал или сказал неправильно, смотрел на обнажившуюся от подобной позы поясницу Доминика. Он в порыве потянулся вперед рукой, желая ткнуть в одну из ямок на ней, но в последний момент сжал ладонь в кулак, остановив себя, и посмотрел на затылок Дома – тут же появилось еще одно желание: запутаться пальцами в мягких светлых прядях и почувствовать тепло от кожи Доминика. Вообще, внезапно захотелось прижаться к нему, ко всему, потому что неожиданно Мэтту стало холодно – он приложил пальцы к щекам и совсем не почувствовал контраста температур, а, ведь, пальцы должны были быть холоднее, если бы он замерз на самом деле. Мэтт посмотрел на свои ладони и перевел взгляд на затылок Доминика, снова ощутив холод. От него, от Дома веяло чем-то ледяным и очень неприятным. Мэтт рассеяно уставился на загоревшееся табло с предупреждением пристегнуть ремни, но не шелохнулся, пока его в плечо не толкнул Крис. Доминик рядом уже застегивал крепления, и Мэтт наблюдал за его руками, отметив в голове, что наушники он так и не снял.  
\- Пристегнись, - отрешенным голосом произнес Доминик, голос был выше, чем обычно – как и всегда бывает, когда человек не слышит себя. Мэтт пристегнулся и снова посмотрел на Дома, но у того как будто свело мышцы шеи – он все так же пялился на приближающуюся землю.  
В машине, доставившей их до отеля, все повторилось: Дом смотрел в окно пассажирского сидения, кивая в такт, только в этот раз еще и отбивал ритм подошвой обуви по полу автомобиля. Мэтт сидел на другой половине сидения и следил за каплями дождя, стекающими по наклонной из-за скорости машины. Он даже не мог вспомнить, где они, хотя все вокруг напоминало Англию. И она, с неотделимыми от нее дождями, только нагнетали обстановку: каменные стены, каменные набережные, мощеные переулки, тучи, застрявшие между зданиями, проливающими свой гнев на ни в чем не повинных горожан. Такой один большой, огромный даже Доминик, наказывающий за что-то маленького и слабого, по сравнению с ним, Мэтта своим молчанием, отстраненностью и холодностью. Как будто внезапно потухло солнце, и остались только эта сырость, вечная тоска и едва различимые бормотанья Дома.  
Когда они расходились по номерам, расположенным на одном этаже – Доминик ничего не сказал, как это каждый раз бывало до сегодняшнего дня. Всегда, всегда-всегда он подмигивал Мэтту и либо игривым тоном спрашивал: «Какие планы на вечер, красавчик?», либо, переигрывая, тяжело вздыхал, сетуя, что его некому будет согреть наступающей ночью.  
Мэттью застыл у своей двери, перестав понимать вообще что-либо. Даже если Дом был слишком вымотан перелетом или выступлением, он просто уведомлял, что не в состоянии дойти до двери Мэтта, или что ему совершенно без разницы, главное, чтобы только он, Мэтт, сопел под боком. А в этот раз – вообще ничего, даже взгляда, даже приглашающего кивка. _Ничего_.  
Это внезапно дико разозлило. Настолько, что Мэтт, забыв свой чемодан у двери, чеканя шаг, вернулся к двери в номер Дома и, дергая за ручку и тарабаня по дереву, старался дозваться до Доминика. Но тот, вероятно, все еще был в наушниках, поэтому ничего не слышал. Мэтт достал телефон и быстро набрал сообщение, но ответа так и не дождался, поэтому пошел к другому Доминику, их тур-менеджеру, у которого должны были быть запасные ключи от всех дверей – на всякий случай. Мэтт был уверен, что сейчас именно тот случай, когда он мог без разрешения вломиться в номер Дома. Хотя, он считал, что номер Дома точно так же принадлежал ему, как и номер Мэтта – Дому. Все пополам, всегда. И Мэтт собирался поделиться своим раздражением с ним тоже.  
Менеджер дал ключ, как только заметил напряженные мышцы на висках Мэттью, и он быстро вернулся к двери и вошел в номер Дома. Чемодан был открыт, одежда, в которую был одет Доминик во время перелета, лежала на кровати, а рядом с ней лежал плеер. Мэтт, услышав шум воды в душе, прошел внутрь номера и сел на кровать, взяв в руки плеер. Любопытство взяло вверх, и он включил устройство, сунув один наушник в ухо, и тут же нахмурился, узнав песню. И она ему не нравилась, не понравилась с первого момента, как он ее услышал, когда Доминик предложил с ней ознакомиться. Ни звук, ни голос, ни тем более лирика счастливому и довольному жизнью на тот момент Мэттью не понравились. И касательно последнего, Доминик был с ним солидарен, а сейчас Мэтт с удивлением смотрел на значок на экране плеера, оповещающий его о том, что Доминик слушал эту песню на повторе. И в самолете, и в машине он слушал именно ее, потому что отстукивал этот ритм – Мэтт бы не спутал.  
Мэттью поднял взгляд, заметив вышедшего из душа Доминика в полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бедер.  
\- Ты как сюда попал?  
\- Почему ты слушаешь эту ерунду?  
Они задали вопросы одновременно и уставились друг на друга. Доминик посмотрел на руки Мэтта и вздохнул, заметив под плеером карточку от двери номера.  
\- Это же полный мрак, - Мэтт, нахмурившись, проследил за взглядом Дома и уставился на плеер, вспомнив, что взял его без спроса, и почти испуганно глянул на Дома, хотя раньше он бы никогда не подумал об этом – Доминик давал свободный доступ ко всем своим личным вещам, потому что, по его же словам, прятать что-либо от Мэтта совершенно бесполезно – он проест мозг, пока не получит желаемое. Но это было раньше. Нынешнего Доминика, стоящего перед ним, Мэтт как будто не знал, не чувствовал – точно. Нет, чувствовал, но ощущение было неприятным. Мэтт медленно вынул наушник из уха и положил плеер рядом с собой, на вещи Дома.  
\- Иногда, люди меняют свое мнение, - пожал плечами Доминик и подошел к чемодану, склонившись над ним.  
\- Почему ты закрылся? - Мэтт даже не знал, имел ли он в виду дверь номера или самого Дома.  
\- Потому что пошел в душ.  
\- Меня бесит, что ты ведешь себя так отстраненно! - воскликнул Мэттью, не выдержав холодности Дома, его безразличия и отсутствия эмоций.  
\- Меня бесит, что ты вломился в мой номер, - спокойно ответил Доминик, выпрямив спину, держа в руке джинсы и футболку.  
\- Наш!  
\- Мой. Он зарегистрирован на меня.  
\- Что я сделал? - нахмурился Мэтт, заваливаясь на подушки, и сложил ноги поверх одежды Дома. Он собрался оккупировать кровать, номер и внимание Доминика, пока последний не пустит Мэтта обратно и не перестанет посылать в сторону Мэттью арктические порывы ветра.  
\- Прямо сейчас ты едва не раздавил мой плеер, - Доминик достал устройство из-под его ног и положил на тумбочку. - И я уже сказал, ты вломился в мой номер.  
\- Да? А до этого? В самолете? В машине? Там я что сделал? - воскликнул Мэттью, снова сев в кровати. - Ты проводишь какой-то дурацкий эксперимент? Насколько меня хватит при таком твоем поведении?  
Доминик, сбросив с себя полотенце, молча сел на кровать и стал одеваться.  
\- Да ты меня слышишь вообще? - Мэтт толкнул его ногой.  
\- Аккуратней с моими внутренними органами, пожалуйста.  
\- Да что с тобой?! - Мэтт опрокинул Доминика на спину и сел на него, взяв его лицо в ладони, чтобы тот не смог избежать зрительного контакта, но Дом просто закрыл глаза. Мэттью вцепился в его плечи ладонями и, склонившись, спрятал лицо на его шее, прошептав, - Дом, ты меня пугаешь, что с тобой?  
Но Доминик упрямо молчал, никак не реагировал на Мэтта и размеренно дышал, как будто просто прилег отдохнуть, как будто Мэттью не было на нем, да и вообще в этой комнате.  
\- Отлично! - воскликнул Мэтт, выпрямляя спину. - Когда ваше высочество снизойдет до меня, я думаю, оно будет знать, где меня найти! - он быстро слез с Дома и вылетел из его номера, едва не сбив с ног менеджера, куда-то, впрочем, как и всегда, спешащего.  
Мэттью ворвался в свой номер и закрылся на замок. Если Дом хотел поиграть, Мэтт вполне готов был принять его правила. Молчать? Да запросто!  
Но молчание для Мэтта в принципе было не самым простым занятием – он всегда мучился, когда приходилось умолкать на несколько часов после концерта, как раз на то время, когда говорить хотелось больше всего, чтобы поделиться своими эмоциями. В такие моменты помогали именно замки на дверях, когда за ними можно было спрятаться, если не доверяешь сам себе. И Мэтт прятался. Принимал длительную ванну и едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать мычать или напевать что-то, стараясь заполнить тишину ванной комнаты, и в эти моменты чаще всего выручал Дом. Он заполнял тишину своим голосом, и его Мэтт мог слушать вечно, если, конечно, был полностью согласен с мнением Доминика – Дом знал об этом, поэтому чаще всего выбирал нейтральные темы. Иногда, они просто молча лежали вместе или дремали, и Мэтту этого было вполне достаточно. Иногда занимались сексом: чувственно, медленно, без комментариев, понимая друг друга без слов.  
Все эти мысли снова напомнили о Доминике, и Мэтт едва смог удержать себя на одном месте и не сорваться, чтобы снова вломиться в номер Дома и потребовать объяснений. Доминик пугал. Действительно пугал: Мэтт не мог вспомнить, когда видел его таким в последний раз, было ли вообще нечто подобное, чтобы Дом вот так выставлял Мэтта куда-то за границу личного пространства, закрывал доступ к своим чувствам и полностью игнорировал Мэттью. Нет, по отдельности это иногда случалось. Доминик умел мягко увиливать от тактильного контакта, причем так, что Мэтт и не замечал отказа, до тех пор, пока Дом сам не признавался, уже после. Или он мог выключать все чувства, когда нужно было принять какое-то важное решение, как и мог совсем не обращать внимания на ластящегося к нему Мэтта. Но всегда это было как-то сглажено, мягко, без углов, настолько, что Мэттью редко это замечал, а сейчас ему казалось, что Доминик превратился в дикобраза, выставившего все колючки в его сторону. И это так злило и одновременно пугало, что Мэттью не знал, что делать. В голове мельтешила мысль, что он никогда не был в подобной ситуации и представления не имел, как действовать так, чтобы Дом снова стал _его_ Домом, чтобы Мэтт снова мог доставать его и ласкаться к нему одновременно, и тот все бы понимал и принимал, как раньше.  
Он методично перебирал в памяти воспоминания и уже перевалил рубеж двух недельной давности, пытаясь понять, что сделал или сказал не так, но никак не мог найти своей ошибки. Все это время он был таким же, как и всегда: приставучим, упрямым, рассеянным, возбужденным, и Дом реагировал на него как обычно: легко принимал его приставания, забирал из гримерок позабытые Мэттом вещи, успокаивал его нервную систему просто своим присутствием. Поэтому Мэтт никак не мог докопаться до сути подобного поведения Дома, и это раздражало до зубного скрежета. И еще эта дурацкая песня застряла в голове, он даже представлял Доминика на месте солиста, спрашивающего, сможет ли Мэтт понять его.  
Мэттью опомнился, когда уже тихо поскребся в номер Дома, и тут же закусил губу, оглядываясь.  
\- Входи.  
Мэтт скользнул в его номер и, закрыв дверь, остановился около нее, оглядывая Доминика, лежащего на кровати с книгой в руках. Его едва не передернуло, когда он услышал ненавистную сейчас мелодию, и Мэтт посмотрел на плеер, лежащий на тумбочке, медленно подходя к кровати.  
\- Что, Мэтт? - устало спросил Доминик, положив книгу себе на грудь, и Мэттью перевел взгляд на него, кусая губу. - Что ты хотел? - еще раз спросил Дом, но Мэтт, ничего не ответив, забрался на кровать и сел на его колени.  
Доминик удивленно приподнял брови, ожидая пояснений действиям Мэтта, но он не знал, что сказать, он даже не знал, что здесь делает. Дом задрал футболку и почесал живот под пупком, все еще разглядывая Мэтта, но его внимание уже было захвачено движением.  
\- Мэтт? Я тут пытаюсь читать вообще-то...  
Мэттью ничего не ответил и склонился над ним, поцеловав Доминика в том самом месте, где он только что почесал. Он задрал футболку выше и снова поцеловал, почувствовав напрягшиеся мышцы под своими губами, и поднял взгляд – Доминик удивленно смотрел на него.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - все тот же отстраненный, чужой Доминик. Мэтту даже казалось, что поменялся его запах, что он помнил его другим.  
\- Кто ты? - нахмурился Мэтт, выпрямляя спину.  
\- Что? - усмехнулся незнакомец, растягивая знакомые губы в незнакомой усмешке.  
\- Кто ты такой, и где мой Доминик? - Мэтт, отбросив книгу с груди Доминика, схватил его за запястья, глядя в глаза, склоняясь над ним, пристально разглядывая каждый миллиметр кожи его лица. - Мой. Доминик. _Мой_! Куда ты его дел? Кто ты такой?! Верни его! Верни мне _моего_ Доминика!  
\- Мэтт?  
\- Верни! Верни его! Моего!  
\- Мэттью! - Дом выпутался из его захвата и обхватил его лицо ладонями. - Мэтт? - шепотом позвал он, растирая его щеки большими пальцами.  
\- Я хочу своего Доминика, - прошептал Мэтт, но его заглушил голос из плеера, и Мэттью, стиснув челюсти, с ненавистью посмотрел на устройство. Он быстро дотянулся до плеера и, замахнувшись, разбил его о стену, с наслаждением отмечая тишину, последовавшую за звуком ломающегося корпуса.  
\- Мэтт?  
Он посмотрел вниз, на Доминика. Еще не родной, но уже не чужой. Напуганный. Напуганный, а значит, волнующийся. Волнующийся, а значит, еще что-то к нему чувствующий. Мэтт с облегчением выдохнул, рухнув на него сверху, крепко прижимаясь к нему, вдыхая запах кожи на шее.  
\- Дом? - позвал он и зажмурился, боясь услышать сквозняк в голосе.  
\- Что, Мэтт? - Доминик медленно гладил его по спине и терся носом о волосы на голове.  
\- Дом, - прошептал Мэтт, скребя ногтями по его шее. - Дом?  
\- Я здесь, - шепотом ответил Доминик, прижавшись губами к его уху, отчего по телу Мэтта побежали мурашки.  
\- Что это было? - пальцы Мэтта перебрались выше, впутываясь в пряди, перебирая их, еще немного влажные, но мягкие. Родные.  
Доминик долго молчал, и Мэтт, снова напугавшись, приподнялся, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.  
\- Иногда просто бывает хреново, Мэтт, - вздохнул Доминик, отведя взгляд.  
\- Просто – не бывает, - нахмурился Мэттью.  
\- Да ну? - фыркнул Дом, повернувшись. - Напомнить, как у тебя по сто раз меняется настроение?  
Мэтт, не ответив, снова лег и просунул руки между спиной Доминика и матрасом, прижимаясь к нему крепче, как будто старался прорваться сквозь все еще ощущающуюся ледяную преграду, выстроенную Домом, совсем не задумываясь, удобно тому в таком положении или нет.  
\- Задушишь.  
\- Что мне сделать? - шепотом спросил Мэтт, прекрасно зная, что угадать желания Дома не сможет – у него это выходило очень редко и скорее по чистой случайности.  
\- Отпустить, - хохотнул Дом, и Мэтт слегка ослабил хватку, чувствуя потепление между их телами. - Просто поваляйся со мной? - попросил Дом, и Мэтт согласно кивнул, потершись носом об его кожу. - Только давай примем более удобную позу?  
Мэтт приподнялся над ним, заглядывая в глаза, и Дом слабо улыбнулся, дотянувшись до пуговиц на его рубашке, медленно вынимая их одну за другой из петелек.  
\- Почему ты слушал эту песню? - спросил Мэтт, снимая рубашку.  
\- Не знаю, - Дом пожал плечами, разглядывая его грудь. - Просто подошла под настроение.  
\- Ты напугал меня, - нахмурился Мэттью, взяв лицо Доминика в ладони. - До одури.  
\- Я заметил, - Дом слабо кивнул, поджав губы. - Прости.  
\- О чем ты думал все это время? - Мэттью заставил его сесть и снял с него футболку.  
\- Ни о чем, - руки Дома медленно расстегивали ремень и ширинку его джинсов. - Совсем не было мыслей. Странное ощущение. Как будто выпадаешь из реальности...  
Мэттью серьезно смотрел в его глаза, обессиленно уронив руки ему на плечи.  
\- Не выпадай так больше, пожалуйста.  
Доминик усмехнулся, оглаживая ладонями его бока.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Серьезно, - нахмурился Мэтт, опуская руки до его ширинки. - Я чуть не свихнулся. И я вдруг подумал, что было бы, если бы тебя не было рядом. - Доминик уложил его на спину и снял с него обувь. - Знаешь, как сегодня, - Мэтт приподнял голову, заглядывая в его глаза, краем зрения наблюдая, как Дом снимает с него джинсы. - Ты рядом, но тебе все равно.  
Доминик повесил его джинсы на спинку кровати и снова повернулся к нему лицом.  
\- И? - он снял носки с Мэтта, повесив их поверх джинсов. Мэттью уронил голову на подушки, уставившись в потолок. - Что было бы в таком случае? - тихо спросил Дом, нависнув над ним, закрывая обзор на идеальное, белоснежное ничто. Мэтт глянул вниз, на его тело, отмечая полную обнаженность Дома, и снова поднял взгляд в его глаза, прошептав чуть слышно:  
\- _Ничего_...


End file.
